Different Dimension
by mysterious-wolf
Summary: Kagome is cursed by a witch and gets sent to another place
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha characters  
  
~blah~ - expressions *blah* - thinking ~*~* - Changing scenes  
  
Prologue: The curse  
  
It was a peaceful day. Every thing going about their business...until a witch decided to show up and ruin Kagome's life.  
  
"HENTAI!" yell an all too familiar demon exterminator ~POW! BANG! SLAP~ followed by a unconscious body dropping to the ground  
  
"Serves him right." Mumbled Inuyasha "When will he learn?" asked Kagome "Um...maybe...never!" said Shippo "Stupid monk can't keep his damn hands to himself..." mumbled Sango angrily while sitting beside Kagome FAR from the monk, Miroku, about 50ft.  
  
"Sango, do you want to go to the hot springs with me?" asked Kagome whispering so the monk won't hear. "No, not today. I fear I might want to keep an eye on the Houshi for you. He's been a little on the over-perverted-side today." Said Sango  
  
"I agree. The way he's been acting it seems it's the all-perverts-overly- active day or maybe it could be the full moon" stated Kagome "What would the full moon have anything to do with acting perverted?" asked Sango "Never mind, I'll be back in a little while." Said Kagome as she gathered her bathing supplies and headed to the hot springs.  
  
Kagome arrived at the hot springs in no time. She washed up and relaxed for a little while. She finished up and got out of the hot springs and dressed.  
  
*I should be heading back. It's starting to get dark. ~ thought Kagome  
  
Kagome started to walk when all of a sudden a woman walked out of the bushes.  
  
"Are you by chance the miko, Kagome?" asked the woman "Yes, Why?" asked Kagome taking a step back not liking the way her aura felt  
  
Her aura felt powerful, not human, youkai, or hanyou it also felt...tainted, tainted with evil but not completely.  
  
"So you're the miko, Naraku is having trouble defeating." Said the woman "Who are you?!" asked Kagome scared "Who I am is of no concern really, but if you must know it's Kitiara, Kitiara the witch." Said Kitiara proudly  
  
"What do you want with me?" asked Kagome "Oh, it's nothing personal...I was just doing a job I was asked to do. Well you'll find out what soon." Said Kitiara as she started to summon her powers.  
  
Kagome back up and started to run when she saw the witch call upon a huge ki power ball and released it. It hit Kagome in the back and she screamed and fell to the ground. The last thing she heard and felt was an evil cackle fading into nature and people screaming "KAGOME" and the horrible pain that she heard her own scream as she faded into darkness.  
  
Well I hope You liked it! Please review! 


	2. Who?

~ (blah) ~ - expressions *(blah)* - thinking ~*~ - changing scenes or pov's  
  
Who!?  
  
~* Chichi's pov*~  
  
I was walking home from a daily walk. I had about half a mile left to walk, when all of a sudden I felt a weird type of energy. I stopped when it got stronger. I was about to go run and get Goku when it stopped and I heard something drop and hard. The sound came from the forest to my right.  
  
~ (KUR-THUMP) ~ *Now I wonder what that was?* I thought to myself  
  
Being the strong, curious woman I was. I went to go check it out. I went into the forest and I went deep into it. The forest was so thick and dark I could barely see my arms. I kept walking till all of a sudden I tripped. I fell flat on my face. I got up dusted myself off and turned to see what I tripped on. The forest seemed to light up after I crept back slowly to where I tripped. What I saw made me gasp. It was a girl a teenage girl, and as I look closer she seems to have hit her head. Once again I gasp. I ran over to the girl.  
  
"Miss." I asked "Miss" I asked once again, but all I got was a weak groan  
  
When I looked at her I see she has a tail...a tail like Goku's except black. * But that means...that she is probably a sayian, but I'm not sure. I'll have to ask Vegeta...on second thought I'll just asked Goku, hopefully he'll know.* she thought  
  
I knelt by her and got a capsule out of my pocket and open it. It opens up into a first aid kit. I clean and bandage her wounds. I sit there and wait till she wakes up. * I hope she isn't someone who will kill me. Well, I got a feeling she won't hurt me, but it doesn't stop me from thinking all of the possible bad things that could happen in these...dark...lonely...creepy woods. Okay stay positive Chichi. Everything's going to be fine.* I reassured myself  
  
I stayed there for at lest three hours thinking how worried Goku is and if this girl is okay. As it was starting to get cold the girl's eyes started to flutter open. "Where am I?" Asked the girl, startling me out of my thoughts  
  
"Are you okay, miss? You took a nasty hit to the head." I asked "I've got a headache, that's all." Said the girl "Miss, may I ask, why are you all the way out here?" I asked  
  
"...I don't know...I don't know anything!" panicked the girl "You mean you can't remember anything. Nothing at all!" I said worried "No...all I remember is...my name, Kagome..." said this girl, Kagome "...Nothing at all ~ (Kagome shakes her head) ~ well I guess you could come and live with me and Goku for a while..." I said  
  
"Oh, I couldn't do that I wouldn't want to be a bother to you!" started Kagome "Nonsense! I would like another girl in the house for a change. It's bad with three males, and the only girl you know is miles away." I said "Well if you say so..." said Kagome  
  
Then me and Kagome started our long track home  
  
~*~*~*~ Back with inu's group~*~*~*~*  
  
"So ye are saying Kagome has just vanished" asked Kaede "Yes, Keade-sama. We got there in time to see a woman disappear and then Kagome was surrounded by a bright light and then just vanished." Said Miroku  
  
Then inu gang was all at Keade's hut. Inuyasha was outside in a tree. Sango was unconscious from fainting over Kagome's disappearance, Shippo was bothering Inuyasha, Miroku and Kaede were talking about Kagome's disappearance. "Well all I can do child is see if I can find a spell that will reverse this one, but I can't promise anything." Said Kaede  
  
*Kagome, I promise you I will find you, no matter what!* thought Inuyasha as he jumped out of the tree and walked into the forest.  
  
Hello, I hope you like this chapter Please write your votes in your reviews!  
  
Kag/Goh Kag/Tru Kag/Inu  
  
And any others you would like! Please review! 


	3. Welcome!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or DBZ characters  
  
~ (blah) ~ - expressions *(blah)* - thinking ~*~ - changing scenes or pov's  
  
Welcome!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~Kagome's pov~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Me and Chichi walked along ways before we finally reached her home. I was looking around taking in the scenery when I heard a male's voice. "Chichi, where have you been! I was fixing to go and search for you!" said a man as he hugged her  
  
"I'm sorry I worried you, Goku, but I ran into a problem...Goku I'd like you to meet Kagome, Kagome meet Goku, my husband." Said Chichi "Nice to meet you, Kagome." Said Goku "Same here." I said with a smile on my face "Goku... she's going to be staying here for a while. Not only that, but she seems to have lost her memory." Said Chichi "Well welcome and we will help you recover your memory, Kagome" said Goku  
  
"Well with that covered, I'll show you where your room will be. I'm sure your very tired." Said Chichi "Thank you, very much for what your doing for me!" I said "Your very welcome." said Goku  
  
And Chichi walked me to my room. When I got there I just jumped on the bed and fell asleep immediately.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Goku's pov*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ When Kagome turned around to follow Chichi to her room, what I saw shocked me into oblivion. I saw a tail, not just any tail, a tail that belonged to a sayian. To say I was shocked would have been an understatement, I mean like me and Vegeta are 'SUPPOSE' to be the last sayians in the universe...but obviously not...I'll have to tell Vegeta about this. "Goku!" said Chichi angry  
  
I turned around slowly, too scared to piss off Chichi anymore "Y, Yes Chichi?" I asked "I have been trying to get your attention for at least 10 minutes now. AS I was saying, I find it weird to find a girl with a tail, a tail supposively looks like it belongs to a sayian. I know you saw it and I want to know what you think about it?" said Chichi "I do not know, Chichi...I honestly don't know...But it gives me hope that maybe there are more of my kind out there alive and safe, but I don't know. I'm going to have to tell Vegeta tomorrow, though." I said  
  
Chichi just nodded and said she was going to cook dinner. I nodded and went to go think...I'm really happy that me and Vegeta aren't the only sayians out there...  
  
Hello, another chapter done! I hope you like it! Please review! Vote parings: Kag/Tru – 8 Kag/Goh- 0 Kag/Inu-2 Kag/Sess-2 


	4. Meeting Mr Arrogant

Sorry about the long update! Well here's a new chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ OR Inuyasha characters  
  
(blah) - expressions (blah) - thinking - changing scenes or POV'S  
  
Meeting Mr. Arrogant  
  
Kagome's pov  
  
I woke up with the light in my face. I got out of bed and went into the bathroom that Chichi showed me yesterday. I showered and got in some clothes Chichi gave me. I was wearing a black skirt that went 4 inches above my knees, a black tank top with a silver dragon the tail curling from my left side to the right and the head ended below my breasts to my stomach. I had black high-hilled knee-high boots on. As I finished brushing my hair Chichi came in.  
  
"I see you're awake! Goku wanted me to ask you if you would accompany him to visit a friend of his. He thinks that his friend might be able to help you. He might know what race your from, which we already think we know what it is, but we're going to make sure." Said Chichi "Oh, sure!" I said  
  
"Great! Let me go tell Goku and you can go eat breakfast with Gohan." Said Chichi "Who's Gohan?" I asked "Oh, he's one of my sons and the eldest of the two." Said Chichi "You have two sons?" said Kagome "Yes, the other is my youngest and his name is Goten." Said Chichi walking away  
  
better go downstairs and eat I thought heading downstairs  
  
I walked downstairs and saw a teenager at the table. When I pulled out a chair I saw a boy about the age of 6 maybe 7 "You must be the girl mom was talking about! My name's Goten. What's your?" asked Goten "My name's Kagome." I said Gohan looked up and smiled and said "Hello, Kagome! I didn't notice you come in. My names Gohan." Said Gohan  
  
Goku and Chichi walked in. Chichi started to cook breakfast.  
  
"Kagome, we'll go meet Vegeta after breakfast. It takes awhile to get there and I'd like you to meet him soon, but I warn you, he's not the friendliest guy on the block and take nothing he says to heart." Said Goku "Thank you, I will remember that." I said   
  
We ate pancakes for breakfast. We finished our pancakes and I headed out the door with Goku. He picked me up by the waist and took to the air. I yelped when he took to the air. I covered my eyes and peaked every once and awhile. After about 4 hours we landed at a pretty nice house. "Goku, it's been awhile! What brings you all the way out here?" asked a woman with blue hair "Hey Bulma! Have you seen Vegeta?" asked Goku "Yes, he's in the Gravity Room. Who's this?" asked Bulma "Oh this is Kagome. Kagome this is Bulma, Vegeta's wife." Said Goku "Hello." I said with a smile "Well it's nice to meet you. Why don't you come inside and we'll talk while Goku talks to Vegeta." Said Bulma  
  
I looked to Goku and he nodded "I'll talk to Vegeta about what's happening and then I'll come and get you." Said Goku "What's happening, Goku?" asked Bulma worriedly "We think Kagome may be a sayian we're not sure but I'm going to talk to Vegeta about it." Said Goku "What makes you think Kag..." started Bulma but then noticed my tail "Oh!" said Bulma  
  
Goku then headed to the Gravity Room. Me and Bulma headed inside. Me and Bulma talked and talked and she found out how I met Goku and the others and that I have amnesia. Goku finally came in with a man beside him.  
  
"Kagome this is Vegeta, Vegeta this is Kagome." Said Goku "Nice to meet you." I said "Is this the girl, Kakorott?" asked Vegeta "Yeah, this is her." Said Goku  
  
I stood up and walked over to Goku. When I turned around I knew he saw my tail. "Indeed...girl how old are you?" asked Vegeta "I think I'm 16." I said "You think?" said Vegeta "She lost her memory." said Bulma "Well, Kagome, we at least know what you are now. A sayian." said Goku  
  
I nodded and smiled.  
  
"Girl, have you been trained?" asked Vegeta "Not that I no of." I said "Well your fix'n too! Kakorott I want her brought over here everyday for her training!" said Vegeta "But Vegeta, she's young and..." Goku started "I was younger than she was when I was training! She's considered lucky! Besides she'll be in danger since she's a sayian, I'm just increasing her chances of survival!" snapped Vegeta signaling his choice was final  
  
Kagome looked like she was going to snap and kill everything in sight, but Bulma spoke up and she controlled herself. "Hey, doesn't she get a choice in this! I mean it is her your talking about!" shouted Bulma angry at both men (she was starting to grab her hidden metal pan)  
  
Both men looked at her. Goku looked guilty and Vegeta glared. Then they looked to me and I started to get nervous. "Well!?" snapped Vegeta I thought for a minute and decided "...Ok..." I said If I didn't know better I would have saw pity in Bulma's and Goku's eyes. Shit what have I got myself into I thought  
  
Well another chapter done. Please review!  
Parings: Kag/Tru – 18 Kag/Goh – 7 Kag/Inu – 6 Kag/Sess – 7  
  
So far Kag/Tru is winning. Please vote. Got one more chapter to vote. 


	5. Training and Dates

Hello all you peoples! I know it took me a while to update, but at least I'm updating now, stupid school work--!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or DBZ characters  
  
Training and dates Kagome's pov  
  
It's been a month since I started training with Vegeta. Every morning I've gotten up went to Bulma's house trained till I passed out, woke up, ate dinner, bathed, and went to bed. I've been getting better at training; I've learnt how to fly, fire small Ki balls, hand-to-hand combat, and my speed. I'm not as good as Goku or Vegeta but I'm able to hold my own in battle. I've met Trunks, he's only a year older than me (I'm going to make Trunks and Goten older in this, Kay!) he's only 16 and he's cute. Also I've been slowly regaining my memories. I remember Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kilala, my family, and Kaede, but I still not sure who that evil person was or how I got here, but I've got a feeling it won't be long till I remember everything. I wish I knew now...  
  
Normal pov  
  
Kagome got out of bed and got ready. She headed downstairs and ate breakfast. She was fixing to take off when Goku came out and told her... "Hey Kagome! I just wanted to say, you're doing great! Any other person who would have trained with Vegeta I think would be dead. You've got potential to become a great person...err...sayian. Well you better go before Vegeta comes and drags you there again." Said Goku as he waved goodbye when she started to float  
  
"Thanks, Goku!" said Kagome as she flew off  
  
Trunks pov  
  
I wonder when she going to get here. I've known her for a while now, and I really like her. I wonder if she likes me...well one way to find out I thought as I saw Kagome fly into view  
  
I saw Kagome land 10 ft. from me and walked up to me.  
  
"Hey, Trunks!" She said, now standing in front of me "Hey Kagome!" I said "Is your father in the GR room?" she asked "Yes he is. He's been in there since 2:00am." I said "Ohhhhh, great! Well I hope someone's able to carry me home cause I'm going to be drop dead tired if not unconscious. Well I better not have Vegeta wait for me or he'll add a few extra hundred runs. Well see ya!" said Kagome "Uhhh...wait Kagome...I need to ask you something?" I said  
  
She turns around  
  
"Ummm...I was wondering if you'd like to, you know maybe go to the carnival with me tomorrow?" I asked nervously "Sure!" said Kagome happily "Uhh, great I'll pick you up around 7." I said relieved  
  
"Ok! See you then!" she said as she went to the GR room  
  
Well, I guess I can go brag to mom bout my new date! I thought as I headed to the house  
  
A/N:  
  
Hello! Sorry about the short chapter. The reason I made Trunks and Goten older is because I don't think I should do like Future Trunks cause it would seem very weird and if I kept him the same age well he'd be just way too young for Kagome and the deal with Goten is because I think if I have now older Trunks be friends with like what a 6-7 year old I think that would be a little too weird if ya now what I mean, and I didn't put this in the early chapters but Kagome's 15, I'm making Trunks 16 and Goten 14 so I hope I cleared off any confusion, now my mind is cleared of any guilt, but I sound like a monk now--! Well I hope you enjoyed this short chapter...O and Kag/Tru has won so...I hope you enjoy this story. 


	6. The date

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or DBZ characters  
  
The date  
  
Kagome's pov I was now waiting for Trunks. Today I made sure I didn't tire myself out today. Though, it was hard when a certain parent found out about the date and was going extremely hard on you. Who would have thought that Vegeta was that over protective...well at least he didn't kill me. Tonight for the date I wore a black knee length skirt, a lavender tank top with a rose on it with glitter around it, along with black high hilled sandals. When I was starting to pace I heard a knock on the door and I ran to go answer it ( Chichi, Goku, Goten, and Gohan weren't home) Trunks stood there with a smile on his face.  
  
"Hello Kagome you look very beautiful tonight." Said Trunks extending his hand for me to take I blushed "Thank you." I said as I took his hand and he led me to the car.  
  
We went to go see a movie then we went to a eat dinner. Then we went to the park. We were sitting on the swings talking it was bout midnight. "I hope dad didn't go to hard on you. When I told him he didn't take it well, but when he came back from the GR room he said he'll permit me to take you out." Said Trunks looking at her "...he didn't kill me, but he was hard enough today. Maybe he was just testing me." I said "Testing you?" asked Trunks "Yes, I mean, it makes perfect sense. Of course he trained me, but maybe he was seeing if I was serious about it, to see if I gave up or complained about it, to see if I was worthy enough." I said looking at him "It sounds like him. He wouldn't want anyone who's lazy or weak for his son. So how's your memory?" Trunks asked "I remember almost everything, I just don't remember how I got here..." I said frustrated "Well, no matter how you got here, I'm glad you're here." Said Trunks looking away trying not to blush "So am I..." I said Trunks looked at his watch. "It's getting late...I better get you home." Said Trunks as he stood up and took my hand and helped me up "Yeah, we should. I don't really want to answer any more of Chichi's question than what I already going to have to." I said jokingly  
  
We got in the car and sped of to my house. When we got to my temporarily house Trunks walked me up to the door. "So how about this Saturday?" asked Trunks "I'd love to..." I said "Great...good night." Said Trunks as he kissed me on my cheek I stood there and whispered "Good night..." I said as I walked into the house  
  
I know it's a very short chapter but I couldn't think of any thing and I thought it would be a good cliff hanger and I guess a short update is better than none. Please review! 


	7. Who are you?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or DBZ characters  
  
Who are you?!  
  
Kagome's pov I was off from training for the day and I went shopping with Chichi. "We'll meet back here in 2 hours okay!" said Chichi  
  
"Kay." I said as I walked to a clothes department I saw several things I wanted. I got 3 pairs of flares, one black, one pink, and one white, two tee shirts; one black that has silver dragon on it, the other is white and has a happy bunny on it drawing graffiti on a wall, three tank tops; one red, one orange, and one baby-blue with clouds on it, two skirts; one dark blue with ocean waves on the bottom of the skirt and went 3-4 inches above the knee, the other was mid-thigh and was black leather, two three pairs of shoes; one pair was blue, black, and silver sneakers, the second pair was thigh high black leather high hilled boots- only 4 inch hills-, and the last pair was black high hilled sandals. I got some other things I needed and paid for them. I looked at my watch and looked at the time.  
  
'I still have 45 minutes left' I thought as I saw a food area I walked over to the food area and ordered a hamburger and drink. I ate and walked to another store and walked in. 'An antique shop' I thought as I looked around "May I help you?" asked a man at the front desk "Um...no. I was just looking around. Thank you anyway." I said as I went to glass box that held jewelry "If you need any help just ask." Said the man as he started to read a book  
  
I looked at the jewelry and saw a pretty bracelet. The bracelet was gold and the bands were shaped into a rope like design and in the middle of the bracelet was a Yin-Yang, the Yin symbol was shaped like a tiger was white with black eyes, the yang was shaped as a dragon and was black with white eyes, and at the end of the bands were two jewels, one side was a onyx jewel and the other was a diamond. All in all it was breath-taking.  
  
"Beautiful isn't it?" Asked the man from the front desk, making me jump "Oh yes it is! How much is it?" I asked suddenly drawn to the bracelet "I've had this for a loonnnnnnnng time. Got it from an old sea man. Anybody who looked at it had a bad feeling about it and never bought it. I tell you what since your interested in it I'll give you it to you for free." Said the man as he opened the glass box and wrapped the bracelet and gave it to her.  
  
"Thank you, but I couldn't accept this." I said as I started to hand it back "Nonsense. I think you should have it. It would look great on you. Nobody will buy it and it seems to choose it's wielder and that wielder is you." Said the old man as he handed it back to me with a smile "Thank you!" I said as I walked out of the antique shop  
  
I looked at my watch and it was time to meet up with Chichi. I walked to the exit we entered from and saw Chichi there waiting for me. "Hey!" I said "Hey, Kagome! Ready to go?" Chichi asked "Yep!" I said as we headed home  
  
with the inu gang Inuyasha and the gang were traveling around trying to find the witch. All they knew of Kagome's whereabouts was that she was in a different dimension. Kaede said she would try to find a spell to either bring back Kagome or send them to Kagome's location.  
  
"I miss Kagome!" complained Shippo from Miroku's shoulder "Me too, Shippo. Me, too." Said Sango, walking a great distance from Miroku and his seemingly 'possessed' hands. "Will ya'll shut your traps! People need to think!" snapped Inuyasha  
  
"Since when did you use your head, Inuyasha!?" said Shippo as he ran to Sango for protection when Inuyasha lunged at him. "Just wait till your alone, Shippo. I'll make you pay!" murmured Inuyasha so only Shippo heard Shippo stuck out his tongue. Inuyasha glared.  
  
"Now children, behave! What would Kagome do if she found out you two were killing each other half the time! I know what, a LOT of sits and NO choc...choco...chocolate- I think that was what it was called- for a while." Said Sango in a I-Know-All voice  
  
Inuyasha's ears drooped and both he and Shippo whined. Sango and Miroku snickered but continued walking on.  
  
Kagome's pov: I was examining my new bracelet I bought. When I put it on I felt a serge of power flood through me. It felt good and it didn't feel evil. It was like it was made for me. I smiled and that thought. 'Who would make a bracelet for an unimportant girl from another universe that they don't know?' I thought then frowned  
  
'But what if someone did...' my sentence was cut off when I heard an explosion from outside I rushed outside to see what was going on. I saw several people standing there that I didn't know along with Goku and Vegeta. One being was completely green with antennae, and the others were human. 'This must be the others that Chichi and Goku were talking about...' once again my sentence was cut off when a evil laugh was heard  
  
"Hahahahaha...Now do you think you can stand up to me again. Especially when ya'll barely defeated me last time." Said a man, alien, whatever he was as he showed himself  
  
"I thought we defeated you! You suppose to be dead!" shouted Goku "Oh I was dead...but not anymore, sayian." Shouted the man "Who is he?" I whispered to Goku "Freeza..." Goku whispered back and my eyes widened at the name I only heard from in stories of the battle Goku and Freeza fought in.  
  
Well I hope you like the chapter and the surprise. Don't worry you'll find out WHO brought him back in the next chapter. Please review! 


	8. Kagome's a What?

Hello everybody! I'm sorry it took me soooooo long to update. Thank you for the reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or DBZ characters  
  
KAGOME'S A WHAT?  
  
Kagome's pov:  
  
Not long after I learned of his name Trunks, Gohan, and Goten arrived. I looked at the thing called Freeza. I sensed something familiar, but I couldn't quite get a hold of it.  
  
"Goten, Trunks, Kagome...take the women somewhere safe." Ordered Goku  
  
I was shocked at the seriousness in his voice, but I left with Trunks and Goten to get Bulma and Chichi out of here safely. We got Chichi and Bulma and then we took to the skies. We flew to a place that was far a way. It was an island like place that floated in the sky (A/N: if anybody could tell me the name of the place I'd be really happy)  
  
"Goten, Kagome stay here and protect Chichi and mom. I'm going back to help fight Freeza." Said Trunks as he started to levitate "I'm coming too, Trunks!" I said as I was about to join him up in the air when Trunks stopped me "No Kagome! You stay here and help Goten just in case Freeza gets past us. Please Kagome!" said Trunks "okay..." I said disappointedly  
  
With that Trunks took off in the direction of the others. Leaving us sitting ducks...  
  
Normal pov: With Goku and the others:   
  
Goku and the others were nervous. The felt Freeza's power. It was much more powerful than it had been.  
  
"Goku...do you sense his power? It's much more powerful than it was." Stated Piccolo "I do...but the thing I'm wondering about is how he was revived." Replied Goku "Yamcha, Krillian I want you to go tell eighteen and the others who's back. We'll handle it here." Said Goku  
  
"but Goku..." said Krillian "Kakorrott's right. You should get out of here." Interrupted Vegeta  
  
Krillian and Yamcha left hesitantly. "You three, against me! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You must be joking. "Make that four!" shouted a voice from above  
  
The four on the ground look up and saw Trunks. "Trunks didn't I say to protect the others!" shouted Goku from the ground "I trust Kagome and Goten to handle it! There strong enough. Any way you need me here!" shouted Trunks from the sky  
  
"Well it matters not...I'll kill you all anyway." Said Freeza as he shot a ki ball at the four  
  
That ki ball was really powerful and it landed in front of them. They jumped quickly to avoid the ki ball. When they looked down they saw that it left a hundred foot crater.  
  
"Well Chichi's not going to like that..." mumbled Goku as he stared at the crater  
  
They four decided to lead Freeza away from the house and they flew, with Freeza on their heels throwing ki balls her and there. They finally stopped in a deserted plain, there they started the fight. The battle was mostly blurs. Ki blasts here and there a few kicks were seen and punches were mostly delivered. They kept fighting for hours upon hours. They noticed that Freeza was not only gathering power, but was not tiring.  
  
"Damnit! Why won't he die?" Shouted Vegeta in frustration "I don't know! It's like he's getting power from something!" said Goku "What the hell is that!?" shouted Piccolo as he pointed to Freeza  
  
Everybody looked to Freeza and saw him gathering an extreme amount of power. Their eyes widened at the power of the attack. They went on defensive and waited...  
  
'This power is new...I've never felt anything like it. I've never even seen him use this. There's got to be a way around it...' thought Goku as he saw Freeza stop gathering energy  
  
"Say your prayers cause you death is near...PHYCOTIC DEATH BEAM!" shouted Freeza as he released the energy  
  
The blast was so huge and fast they couldn't move in time and go hit.  
  
They all remember hitting the ground in immense pain then darkness...  
  
Freeza's pov: 'hmmm...that was easy. Now to kill the others...and that female sayian...interesting I thought the royal pain in the ass and the imbecile were the last ones and not to mention there half breed sons...I think I'll enjoy this...' thought Freeza as he took off in the direction of Kagome and the others...  
  
Kagome's pov:  
  
I was pacing outside when I sense a powerful amount of energy. 'Oh, I hope there okay...' I thought  
  
About an hour later I suddenly sensed evil energy coming 'Oh no!' I thought  
  
I suddenly took to the sky and was about to get into a defense position till I saw Goten join me. "No! Goten I want you in there protecting your mother and Bulma. Understand." I said sternly "But I want to stay here and help you fight!" complained Goten I shook my head  
  
"You're needed in there protecting them. If this Freeza gets past me it's up to you to protect Bulma and your mother from him." I said "...Fine...but if you need my help just call me here, kay?" said Goten as her landed and went into the building to protect Bulma and Chichi  
  
I decided to get away from the floating island (about a mile) and surge my powers to draw Freeza. It worked. I could see Freeza in the horizon coming very fast. I got in a defensive position and waited for him to come. He arrived and stopped in front of me.  
  
"A female sayian...you think you can stop me...you mind as well give up" he said "No, I won't give up. I'll fight to the death to protect everyone!" I shouted at him "My, my such temper." Taunted Freeza "Temper! You haven't seen MY temper yet!" I growled hating this guy for some reason unknown to me. "Well mind as well get this over with..." he said as he threw a ki ball at me...  
  
Trunks pov:  
  
I woke up feeling really bad. Everything hurt. I slowly got up. I blinked for a second wondering what happened when what happened came rushing back. I jumped up and looked around. I saw Goku and dad had just woke up and did the same thing, then Piccolo decided to join us in the jumping contest.  
  
"The others!" Me and Goku shouted as we took to the skies soon joined by Piccolo and dad. 'Kagome please be safe...' I thought as we all flew faster  
  
Kagome's pov:  
  
"Uggg..." I shouted as he hit me in the stomach  
  
We fought for about a good hour and I felt like I just became a punching bag. I used a ki blast on him and he deflected it. 'Damn him...' I thought as he hit me in the shoulder with a small ki blast  
  
"I've had enough play time, time to die girl!" said Freeza as he gathered a huge amount of energy, the same energy I felt before  
  
"PHYCOTIC DEATH BEAM!" shouted Freeza as the beam hit me "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed from the pain and then I started to fall to the ground, 8 stories below.  
  
My eyes closed as I fell. Time seemed to slow down. 'I can't lose...I got to protect the others...I CAN'T DIE!' I thought as my eyes flew open and I felt a new energy flow threw me. I was covered by a blue light, with swirls of gold and pink. I felt the energy flow to every part of my body as I felt my body change. My hair turned blue and grew longer and I felt really strong I watched as my nails grew to sharp claws, and transparent blue wing grew from my back. My body took a blue glow to it as the blue light dissipated. I looked at my body and smiled then I looked up at Freeza and saw pure horror in his eyes...  
  
"No! It cannot be! A miko sayian...no your kind was executed long ago!" said Freeza as he shot continuous ki blasts at me. I blocked everyone of them. He then lunged at me and tried to punch me, I dodged. It went the same for a while till I punched him in the face. He landed on the ground with a big "BOOM" as a cloud of dusty dirt surrounded the ground. When the dust cleared I saw a two hundred foot crater, but no Freeza. I looked around but still didn't see him that is till someone punched me from behind. I turned quickly and saw him, but he looked different. Then my eyes widened at the memory of Goku telling me what his true form looked like. He teleported to my side, smiled, and kicked me. I hit the ground really hard. I instantly got up and punched him in the stomach. He too, hit the ground. This went on for a while. He suddenly started to hit me rapidly. I couldn't block or anything, because every time I'd go to hit him or block he'd teleport. I hit the ground really hard when he finished with a powerful ki blasts. That's when I felt my energy surge. I looked at my hands and saw them starting to glow. I then smiled and gathered my energy. I gathered a lot of energy and looked up at Freeza. He looked horrified and seemed to be contemplating something. I smiled and then sent it to Freeza at an alarmingly fast rate. It was so fast that Freeza wasn't able to move an inch. I watched as it hit him and hard...  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I SORRY I FAILED YOU MASTER NARAKU!" were the last words as he disintegrated to nothing My eyes widened at the name Naraku. I saw something purple flash as it started to fall. I quickly got it and watched as it turned pink. "A...jewel...shard..." were the last words I said as I fell into a black abyss, called unconsciousness...  
  
Trunks pov:  
  
We arrived in time only to be shocked at seeing Kagome and Freeza. We arrived only to see a blue glowing, transparent winged Kagome use a powerful and I mean powerful ki blast on a true formed Freeza. I watched as he disintegrated and shouted... "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I SORRY I FAILED YOU MASTER NARAKU!"... 'I wonder who Naraku is." I thought  
  
We then saw something purple flash and saw Kagome pick it up and it turned pink. We then heard her say... "A...jewel...shard..." then she fainted I rushed to catch her as she turned back to normal. I caught her and smiled. "What the hell..." I heard Piccolo mumble "What was that?" I heard Goku ask "That was a miko sayian...but how..." I heard dad say  
  
I turned around.  
  
"What is a miko sayian?" I asked "Yes, I'm with the kid." Said Piccolo Goku nodded "Lets get back to the others so I can explain it all at once..." said Vegeta as he flew in the direction of Chichi, Bulma, and Goten.  
  
later at Bulma's house: Trunks pov:  
  
Yamcha, Krillian, Eighteen, and Master Roshi arrived at Bulma's. We Told them of what happened and what we saw. To say everybody who wasn't present to see Kagome was shocked. Dad then spoke up.  
  
"Well we might as well get this over with. What we saw today was a very rare breed of sayian...a miko sayian. Kagome happens to be a miko sayian, a breed that was executed before Freeza destroyed the sayian race. Miko sayians are sayians that have special powers, such as a super sayian, but of a different kind. Their power was a type of purity powers very similar to the human mikos, but more powerful. The Miko sayians were the priests and priestesses of our kind. They wee persecuted and later destroyed because the other sayians believed they were weak, since they did not share bloodlust as others did, but the miko sayians took their deaths with open arms as if they knew something was going to happen and avenge them. After that miko sayians were very rare, and when they were born they were killed. Kagome is the first miko sayian to live in well over 3000 years. She's lucky." Said Vegeta as he looked at the unconscious girl on the couch  
  
"Wow!" said Yamcha "Hn." Said Eighteen with respect "Wow, not only is she powerful she's beautiful!" said Master Roshi "Not now Master Roshi..." warned Bulma  
  
I grew jealous when he said that and then mentally scolded myself. 'What am I getting jealous for, Kagome wouldn't go for an old coot like him?' I thought  
  
"Why don't we get Kagome up into a room? I'm sure everybody's tired. I'll show you to the guest rooms as Trunks carries Kagome to her room." Suggested Bulma  
  
Everybody, except dad and me, followed mom upstairs. I looked at the unconscious Kagome on the couch and smiled, and then I picked her up, and started towards the stairs.  
  
"You know...I think you made a good choice on finding a mate, son...I look forward seeing her a my daughter-in-law so you better not screw up." Dad said as he went upstairs I blushed, but smiled all the same. I headed to the room we gave Kagome, for when she decides to stay over, and laid her on the bed and covered her up. I stared at her for a while and leaned down and kissed her forehead. I then left the room never knowing my dad was watching me the whole time from the shadows...  
  
Whew! I'm finally done with that chapter! I hope you like the long chapter! My sorry gift for making you wait so long and I know that the fight scene wasn't very good, but I'm not the best when it comes to writing fight scenes.  
  
I'm so sorry that I didn't update sooner and I should update sooner now that I'm not so busy. Hopefully I should have my other stories updated this week also. I want to thank you all for the nice reviews, I really appreciate them! And one more thing...Please review! 


	9. Weird Mornings

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or DBZ characters, so please no sue.  
  
Weird mornings Trunks Pov:  
  
It's been two days since Kagome defeated Freeza and Kagome still hasn't woken up yet. We're starting to worry about Kagome. She hasn't even stirred. Everybody has waited patiently for her to awaken. Today we're eating in silence at the table...without dad. He's seemed to have disappeared, but knowing him he's either in the GR or training somewhere else. "I wonder what's taking Vegeta so long!" I heard my mom snap as she stood to go find dad  
  
"Mom, you should dad does this all the time! He's probably training somewhere." I said Mom sighed "I guess your right." Mom said as she sat down "It's just our worry for Kagome. Don't worry. Kagome has become a part of the family to us." Chichi said as she ate "Chichi could you tell us how you met Kagome?" asked master Roshi  
  
Chichi nodded. "Well I was..." she started She told everyone how she came upon her injured, how she awoke, and that she had memory lose, till now. "She trained with Vegeta! Whew! I feel sorry for her. Obviously she's one strong girl." Yamcha said "Indeed." I heard Piccolo said  
  
"Do you know if she has her memory back?" Eighteen asked from a corner "Yes she said she remembers almost everything." I said "When you'd find that out?" asked Krillian "On our date..." I said "Oh you mean she's taken." I heard a disappointed Roshi  
  
Everybody sweat-dropped  
  
Vegeta's Pov:  
  
I sensed Kagome was going to awaken and so I headed to her room. I wanted to talk to her in private. I stood there in the corner waiting for her to awaken. Finally I saw her eyes open and she looked around sleepily. She sat up and stretched. "Vegeta I know your there, mind as well come out." I heard Kagome say as she yawned  
  
"About time you woke up!" I snapped "How long have I been asleep?" she asked looking at me "Two days." I said "Wha...oh...how did that happen?" she asked as I assume she remember what happened "You changed into a miko sayian." I said as I walked to a chair by her bed a plopped down "A miko sayian?" she asked I told what a miko sayian was and the history and rarity behind it. She sat there silently listening with interest. I finished and she looked deep in thought.  
  
"So I'm a rare sayian that was persecuted a long time ago...wow!" she said with a smile "Yes get ready! I'm sure the others are waiting to meet you...and don't think your training is going to b easier. I'm taking it up to the next level." I said as I left  
  
"WHAT!?" I heard her scream and I smiled as I headed downstairs  
  
Kagome's pov:   
  
"WHAT!?" I shouted as Vegeta left the room, I could just see him smile  
  
I got dressed while seething. I left the room and headed downstairs. I looked at everyone who was at the table. They turned surprised faces at me. Suddenly Chichi and Bulma were having a race to see who would get to me first. I turned and ran as to women behind me started to catch up I heard Goku join us.  
  
"HHHEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP MMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I yelled as they chased me and everyone else laughed  
  
"I ran and finally jumped behind the green guy that I heard someone say was Piccolo and the others stopped just barely from running into him. Piccolo looked like a ghost, literally he turned white with fright and when they stopped just barely in front of him, and he sighed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Kagome! Your okay!" Bulma said as she hugged me "We were worried!" I heard Chichi say as she too joined Bulma and hugged me "I'm glad you're okay!" I heard Goku say as he put his arms around all three of us and gave a bear hug "Can't breathe..." I mumbled as I turned blue "Sorry." Chichi, Bulma, and Goku said  
  
"When they were done Goten, and Gohan hugged me. "Kagome you're alright! I'm glad you woke up! We were all worried about you!" Goten said as he released me "Yes, we thought you wouldn't wake up on us!" Gohan said as he too released me  
  
When they left Trunks came over and hugged me and whispered in my ear... "I'm glad you're okay..."  
  
He took his time hugging me and when the others started to snicker he let go and blushed. We turned towards the table and Bulma gave me and Trunks a knowing look that said 'just wait and see what I have planned for you two' and I got frightened. I sat down and started to eat. I was introduced to everyone and I smiled. "It's nice to meet you!" I said politely and they nodded, I watched out for master Roshi cause Bulma told me of what a pervert he is in my ear  
  
'I wonder what Inuyasha is up to?' I thought as I thought back on Inuyasha  
  
Back with the Inu gang:  
  
"Inuyasha...I see you have found me. I am surprised." The witch said as she sent a ki blast at him "What have you done with Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled as he dodged the ki blast "Oh the girl...oh I just sent her to another dimension...and changed a few things..." She said as she blocked the Tetsaiga with a barrier. "Damnit! What did you do to Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled as he attacked the barrier "Oh lets say she's not human anymore, HAHAHAHAHAH!" the witch laughed  
  
"You bitch!" Inuyasha yelled "Hiraikotsu!" yelled Sango as she threw her boomerang "Tell us how do we get to Kagome!" said Miroku calmly as he watches the barrier from the witch give way and Inuyasha pin her. "Why should I tell you!" the witch spat "Because if you don't I'll think about a slow a horrible death!" snapped Inuyasha  
  
"HA! Is that the best you can do?" asked the witch as she laughed "Actually no." said the hanyou calmly, too calmly.  
  
Zoom to the outer part of the forest. "NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled the witch as birds fly every where  
  
Inuyasha and the gang walk out of the forest with smirks. "Inuyasha, do you think you should have been that harsh?" asked Miroku "She was being difficult." He replied "But that was just too horrible...but at least we got the information from her..." said Sango  
  
They walk back to Kaede's village laughing...  
  
There you go I hope you all like it. Please review! 


	10. Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or DBZ characters  
  
Memories  
  
Kagome's pov:  
  
It's been a week since I woke up from that coma. This week has been hell. Vegeta wasn't kidding when he said he was going up to the next level. For some reason Bulma's been deep I thought lately...and since that look she gave me...I'm really scared now...I've been staying over at Bulma's house since I woke up. Me and Trunks went on a date the day after I woke up, it was like the first except we drove all around town instead of going to the park. This morning I remember something that Frieza said... 'Naraku...what are you planning now...?' I thought as I looked at my bracelet  
  
I got ready and was about to leave the room when someone knocked on my bedroom door.  
  
"Yes?" I called out "Kagome, dad said you have the day off. Him and the gang have to talk about the sudden appearance of Frieza." Trunks said and I opened the door "Well then what are we to do today?" I asked and Trunks shrugged "Don't know." He said as Bulma came out of her room "Well...how about you two go to that new restaurant down town..." Bulma suggested as she smiled at me and Trunks. "Sound great!" I said as I glanced at Bulma for a second suspiciously "Okay well let's go!" Trunks said as we headed downstairs, out the door, and into the car.  
  
"Where is this restaurant again?" I asked Trunks as we drove out onto a road. "Down town...I believe it was called...Dragon's nest." Trunks said "Oh that new restaurant! I've wanted to go there for a while now!" I said as we drove onward. "So how about we go to that park we went to after we go eat." Trunks suggested "Sure!" I said  
  
We got to Dragon's nest about thirty minutes later. We walked in and two waiters came up to us. "Would you happen to be Kagome and Trunks?" the female waiter asked "Um...yes..." Me and Trunks said at the same time "Then follow us..." the male waiter said as he led us to a table in a far corner that was probably reserved for rich people.  
  
Me and Trunks looked at each other and then said... "Bulma." I said "Mom." He said at the same time as me  
  
We sat down and they handed us two menus. We ordered tempura and several other things. "Why do you think your mother do this for us?" I asked "I guess she really wants us together...I guess..." Trunks said as he blushed and looked at an interesting flower in the water garden next to the table. I smiled... We waited for our breakfast/lunch for thirty minutes. We ate and talked some more we waved a waiter over to our table and they took our plates. "How much?" Trunks asked "Oh it's already bee paid for by...I believe a Mr. Vegeta." The waitress said as she left We just stared at blankly at each other  
  
"Dad did all this!" Trunks said as he smiled "I guess so..." I said as I too smiled "I guess you really made an impact on both of my parents." Trunks said as we walked out of the restaurant and into the car... We drove to the park and found the park empty... "Strange..." I said "Well I believe school started today...luckily I'm home schooling." Trunks said as we sat on the swings "Yes...were I came from I had to quit school and take home schooling when I could. My mom was a teacher and she taught me whenever I was home and when I was away she made me take my books so I can learn when I was away from home..." I said "So have you gathered all of your memory?" Trunks asked "Yup!" I said as I went back to wondering how Naraku fits into all of this "So...where did you live?" Trunks asked I froze...  
  
Trunks pov:  
  
She froze when I asked that. She looked over at me.  
  
"Well...I was hoping to avoid this conversation but...I mind as well tell you now..." Kagome said as she proceeded to tell me her story  
  
I was shocked at what she said.  
  
"So your not from this dimension?" I asked to make sure and she nodded "And the last thing Frieza had said was what gets me. If Naraku really is behind this then there will be more from where Frieza came from..." Kagome said and my eyes widened "We have to tell dad and the others!" I said and she nodded and we got in the car and drove to the house to wait for my dad to get home...  
  
Hello everybody! I know I said I would update faster but I've really been busy and I'm really sorry! I hope you all like this chapter! Please review! 


End file.
